With continuous technological advances and breakthroughs in vacuum cleaner industry, newer and better vacuum cleaners go gradually into thousands of households, in which a hand-held cordless rechargeable vacuum cleaner is one of the best. However, user's requirements on the rechargeable vacuum cleaner are also increasing, and short charging time and long working hours become important conditions for people to choose the rechargeable vacuum cleaner.
At present, there are two charging schemes for the vacuum cleaner, in scheme I, the whole machine is charged by a wall-type adapter or by the wall-type adapter through a hanger on the wall, this scheme can only charge a single battery pack after the vacuum cleaner stops working, and thus charging the vacuum cleaner and using the vacuum cleaner cannot be in parallel; in scheme II, the battery pack is detachable, and may be placed on the charger for charging, a scene in which one battery pack is charged and another battery pack is used may be realized if two battery packs are configured. It may be seen that the related charging schemes can only realize charging for one battery pack, thus affecting user experience.